Demande-moi ce qui ne va pas
by woloopie
Summary: On a tous besoin d'attention, surtout lorsque l'on va mal, quoiqu'on en pense. Les membres de la famille Sommet ne font pas exception. [RECUEIL. 1. Mathieu x Patron / 2. Geek x Mathieu / 3. Geek x Mathieu / 4. x / 5. x]
1. C'est pas un mal

_**Bonjoir! Le voici le recueil dont je vous avais parlé dans le premier chapitre de Désordre des sentiments (qui devrait bientôt changer de nom).  
Les OS de ce recueil n'ont pas d'autres liens que la thématique, ils n'ont aucune connexion entre eux. Les relations entre personnages peuvent changer, l'univers aussi.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture. :3**_

* * *

 **C'est pas un mal  
** **Mathieu x Patron**

Un café m'attend sur la table lorsque je descends ce matin là. A mon arrivée dans la pièce, Mathieu relève la tête et me sourit brièvement.

-Patron. , me salue-t-il.

-Mathieu. , grogné-je.

J'empoigne la tasse sans même porter attention à celui qui me l'a préparé et dont je sens peser le regard sur le moindre de mes gestes.

J'apprécie tout de même le liquide bouillant et le silence que respecte Mathieu, bien qu'il m'observe avec insistance. Ca me rend nerveux d'être dévisagé par lui, il le sait. Je pose ma tasse sur la table et attaque pour ne pas perdre de temps:

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Un peu plus apte à parler maintenant ? , s'enquiert-il en souriant.

Je me cale dans le fond de ma chaise en soupirant, pose mes pieds sur la table et bascule légèrement en arrière. Mathieu ne dit rien, il m'observe.

-Je t'écoute. , dis-je enfin.

-Oh j'ai rien de spécial à dire, j'veux juste te faire part de deux trois trucs.

Mon silence le pousse à continuer.

-Le Panda aimerait que tu arrêtes de lui voler sa liqueur de riz et que tu essaies de ne plus sauter sur le Geek. Le Hippie aimerait que tu lui fournisses un peu d'herbe au lieu de tout garder dans ta chambre. Le Geek ne veut plus aller chercher des clopes pour toi quand t'es bourré. Et entre nous, ricane-t-il, tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un qui fait plus âgé que lui d'y aller.

-Mmh. C'est tout ?

-Non. , martèle soudain Mathieu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Tu saignes souvent du nez en ce moment non ?

Je plisse légèrement les yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil. Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je glisse un prudent mais mesuré :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'trouve du sang partout. Sur des mouchoirs, dans les lavabos, le bord de la baignoire.

-Et évidemment, les soupçons se portent sur moi. , ricané-je légèrement.

-Je sais que c'est pas les autres, je leur ai demandé. , réplique directement Mathieu. Et puis y en a aussi sur la moquette de ta chambre, tes draps, tes vêtements. Pourquoi iraient-ils vers tes affaires ?

Mon estomac se noue mais je souris.

-Ok, j'admets, c'est moi. Je ferais plus attention gamin.

Il me détaille en silence. J'espère ne pas pâlir. Ses yeux semblent soupçonneux.

-T'as peut-être une veine pétée, tu veux pas qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour qu'ils la cautérisent ?

-Pas la peine.

-Ca fait au moins deux mois que ça dure, plusieurs fois par semaine.

-Pas la peine j't'ai dit.

-Ou alors c'est parce que tu sniffes trop.

Je repose tous les pieds de la chaise au sol et m'accoude à la table.

-Ce serait ton souci ?

-Tu ne nies pas ?

-Tout le monde dans cette baraque me traite de débauché. Si je n'ai même plus le droit de faire honneur à ma réputation gamin…

Il ne rit pas. Il s'avance vers moi en se penchant vers la table. Sa main s'approche avec assurance jusqu'à ma paire de lunettes. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il les enlève. Il est le seul à pouvoir le faire sans se soucier de quelconques représailles. Je rouvre prudemment mes paupières pour rencontrer les prunelles de Mathieu qui me sondent impitoyablement.

-Tu me mens.

Je me crispe.

-Tu me mens mais j'aimerais que la vérité vienne de toi. , réclame-t-il posément.

-J'ai rien à te dire que tu ne sais déjà alors, gamin.

Il tente de poser sa main sur mon poignet libre, la main droite tenant mon briquet avec lequel je joue nerveusement. Je me rétracte brusquement au contact et plaque mon bras contre mon ventre dans un mouvement instinctif.

-Alors la voilà la vérité…, souffle-t-il.

Je me lève dans un sursaut que je contrôle mal. Je me sens faible. Terriblement faible.

-Sympa le café gamin, merci pour la parlotte mais j'dois y aller. , dis-je en m'en allant.

-Patron reviens là, j'ai pas fini de parler !

Mathieu se précipite à ma suite et attrape fermement la manche de mon costard pour me retenir dans la cuisine. Je me laisse faire, grimace un peu mais ne dit rien.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? , m'attaque-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?

Je m'adosse contre le mur en croisant les bras pour toiser l'homme qui me fait face.

-Dis-moi Mathieu, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Il se rembrunit et s'assoit sur le bord de la table en silence. Je sais qu'il attend que je parle alors je ne dis justement rien. Je fais déjà l'effort de rester, je ne vais pas en plus parler le premier.

-Ok très bien. , capitule-t-il au bout d'un moment. Patron… Je sais que tu vas pas bien. Tu te forces pour tout, ça se voit. Dans le moindre de tes gestes il y a une tension et un souci de ne pas te faire trop remarquer. Ce qui, entre nous, ne te ressemble franchement pas.

Je lâche un petit « Mmh si tu le dis » en haussant les épaules.

Mathieu me regarde plus franchement puis prend un ton doux.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Patron…

Malgré moi, ma gorge se serre un peu et je me prends à hésiter. Mais ma bouche reste fermée sur tout ce que j'aurais à dire.

-Très bien…, poursuit-il avec un visage plus fermé face à mon mutisme. Tu me laisses pas le choix, c'est con.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander de quoi il parle. Dans un élan qui me prend de court, il m'attrape le poignet gauche.

-Tu bois, tu fumes de plus en plus.

Le retourne et relève vivement ma manche de costard.

-Te drogue sûrement. Et…, essaye-t-il de finir alors que sa voix s'étrangle.

Ma chemise obstrue encore le chemin vers ma peau. Mathieu grogne d'un air autoritaire, qui m'aurait sûrement excité au lit :

-Déboutonne-la.

Un étau de panique prend ma poitrine mais je ne me dérobe pas et m'exécute dans des gestes précis et vifs. Mathieu raffermit sa prise. Je fixe un point droit devant moi.

-Et ça…, souffle-t-il.

Il y a un temps de silence où je sens les cellules de Mathieu vibrer avec violence contre les miennes sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Regarde. , m'ordonne-t-il.

Je ne bouge pas.

-Putain Patron, regarde bordel de merde !

Je baisse lentement les yeux sur ma chaire. Rougie, à vif, emprisonnée dans une douleur qui pulse le long des estafilades désordonnées. Les blessures ouvertes s'avoisinent avec les bandes de peau rosâtre et neuve dans un chaos absolu. Certaines cicatrisent, d'autres se sont rouvertes et saignent doucement.

-Et alors ? , dis-je enfin en essayant de me montrer indifférent. En quoi c'est ton problème ?

Ses jointures sur mon poignet deviennent blanches, son regard est furieux mais je ne cille pas.

-Ca te contrarie parce que je suis issu de ton esprit, que mon corps t'appartient et tu ne supportes pas que je l'abîme, hein ?

Sans surprise, la gifle fuse. Je reste droit.

-J'me fiche de ça, vous m'appartenez pas ! J'vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu te fais du mal même si moi ça me blesse de te voir comme ça… J't'en veux parce que t'as rien dit, t'as accumulé ta souffrance jusqu'à te faire ça !

-Et alors ? Chacun ses problèmes.

Il exerce deux pressions successives sur mon bras en disant :

-Et ça t'en fait un de plus.

-Que veux-tu gamin, j'suis pas toujours aussi fort qu'on ne le pense. , réponds-je d'un ton détaché.

-Ca, je l'sais. Par contre t'es trop fier pour demander de l'aide parce que t'admets pas qu'tu puisses être fragile comme tout l'monde.

-Et comment vous auriez fait pour m'aider ? , raillé-je.

Mathieu soupire et fait glisser sa main dans la mienne.

-On est une famille Patron. Un peu particulière, un peu imparfaite, un peu bruyante, vivante, trop chiante même parfois. Mais une famille quand même.

Je me sens faiblir et préfère me reconcentrer sur ses doigts qui réchauffent les miens.

-On est là pour faire face avec toi, ensemble. Tu le disais tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas forcément fort mais tous ensemble on peut l'être pour toi.

-Oh arrête gamin, tu vas me faire pleurer. , ironisé-je en détournant malgré tout les yeux.

Il me regarde avec un sourire amusé.

-Je sais, désolé. J'avais oublié que j'dois pas faire dans les sentiments avec toi. Mais plus sérieusement Patron, tu dois pas t'empêcher de vivre en te taisant sur ce que tu ressens. Pas quand ça t'empoisonne comme ça, que ça te prend tes forces et toute ta vie.

Il apporte ma main à sa hanche et l'y dépose. Je redirige mon regard vers ses yeux qui me détaillent avec douceur. Mathieu ouvre ses bras et après un long moment où je reste figé d'hésitation, je m'avance pour lui accrocher la taille, enfouir ma tête dans son cou. La chaleur de sa peau masque celle de mes larmes de soulagement.

Je ne m'étais pas autorisé à pleurer depuis longtemps, jouant dangereusement avec la limite que m'imposent mes nerfs, limite que je repoussais ou estompais le plus possible par les excès : alcool, tabac, baise. Drogue.

J'ai usé et abusé de tous ces artifices pour oublier et me maintenir en vie. Des mois et des mois de face à face solitaire avec ma souffrance.

Et quand je sens ce corps chaud et aimant contre le mien, ces mains qui câlinent mon dos et ce souffle réconfortant sur ma peau, je me sens con. La solution était là, à portée de main.  
Il me suffisait d'un rien pour la saisir. A part ravaler ma fierté, arrêter de penser que personne ne peut rien pour moi et aller chercher de l'aide. Ca m'emmerde de le dire, mais j'en ai besoin.

Je relève la tête pour voir le Panda, le Geek et le Hippie qui se sont réunis dans le salon. Ils me sourient.

Ouais, j'ai besoin d'eux tous.

* * *

 _ **Ouais la fin est niaise. :3 C'est fait exprès, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain pour certains OS qui paraîtront par la suite.  
Dois-je redire que boire, fumer (ouais ça a beau être légal, les deux sont pas terribles hein, j'vous apprends rien), se droguer et se scarifier c'est mal? Ouais? Bon bah voilà c'est dit.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve bientôt, soit pour la suite de ce recueil, soit pour Désordre des sentiments. :)**_


	2. Regarde-moi!

_**Bonjoir à tous! Oui, cet OS est court. Mais celui qui arrivera après devrait compenser. :3 Et pour équilibrer un peu ce vide, je publie en même temps un nouveau chapitre de Cette part de moi qui réside en lui, anciennement Désordre des sentiments. (oui les deux titres sont merdiques mais j'assume ^-^).  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture bande de gens que j'aime**_

* * *

 **Regarde-moi!  
** **Geek x Mathieu**

Mais regarde-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi, de ton attention, de ta reconnaissance !

Tu me vois mais c'est à peine si tu me regardes vraiment. Pourtant des journées ensemble, on en passe, on y parle de tout mais jamais de ce qui pourrait te déranger. On évite tous les sujets qui pourraient noircir notre quotidien parce que _tu_ le veux.

Mais bon sang regarde-moi, regarde-moi vraiment au lieu de me dire que je suis tout le temps déprimé ! C'est de ta faute alors bouge-toi !

Me laisse pas seul, parle-moi. Dis-moi juste un petit quelque chose, rien qu'un petit « ça va ? ». Inquiète-toi pour moi.

Quand tu me vois pleurer, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réagis pas ?

Je suis un idiot aussi… Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû autant m'attacher à toi. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. Alors oui, si je souffre c'est de ma faute. Mais bon sang, tu pourrais m'aider ! Un regard c'est pas grand-chose. Et ça m'aiderait tellement…  
Evidemment ça, tu ne le réalises pas. Tu es trop obsédé par tes propres intérêts pour te soucier des autres, et surtout de moi.

Sincèrement, tu me blesses. Parce que tu ne fais rien, tu me blesses. Mais tu es trop détaché de tout ça, de moi, pour t'en rendre compte.

Parce que tu ne réagis, tu m'enfermes dans une situation qui m'est de plus en plus insupportable.  
Je sais que tu les vois ces larmes au bord de mes yeux, qui parfois débordent sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Tu crois que je ne remarque pas que tu te détournes alors volontairement de moi ?  
Je sais aussi que si je te dis tout ça, tu vas me répondre que tu es trop occupé pour t'en soucier…

Mais tout ce que je te demande, c'est un sourire. Au vu de peu que tu m'offres, ça me comblerait pour des semaines entières.

Je dépéris sous tes yeux Mathieu, et tu ne dis rien. Absolument rien.  
Tu te contentes de me houspiller quand je ne fais pas correctement ce que tu veux parce que je suis trop plongé dans mes pensées. Je suis ton exutoire comme tu le dis si bien. Mais tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ?  
Je reçois tellement peu de marques d'attention de ta part que je veux bien l'être; que lorsque tu m'engueules, ça arrive à me rendre heureux. Parce que ça vient de toi, que pour une fois tu me parles et me regardes, mon cœur gonfle de joie malgré la brutalité de tes mots.

Tu es un monstre. Voilà, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Tu te fous ouvertement de moi. Je te hais.

Et je te veux. Je veux ton amour. Ou simplement un peu d'attention.

Mathieu, je t'en supplie, regarde-moi.

* * *

 _ **Dans toutes les fictions le pauvre Geek souffre parce qu'il est amoureux... Eh bien la prochaine fois... Ce ne sera pas à cause d'une amourette. :3  
Comme d'habitude chers amis, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit écrit.  
A la prochaine! :)**_


	3. Et j'ai attendu

_**Bonjour à tous. Ce chapitre était dans mon ordinateur depuis longtemps, comme je l'ai dit à certains, je pensais pouvoir le publier rapidement après le précédent. Mais évidemment, on ne sait jamais ce que vous réserve la vie et ces-derniers temps, elle a pas mal fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'occuper de mes fictions et d'autres choses. Mais peu importe que le voici ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je dois vous avouer que je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Je n'arrive pas à en faire ce que je veux et j'ai un profond sentiment de ridicule lorsque je le lis. Mais je ne veux pas m'escrimer avec cet OS et me bloquer pour d'autres à cause de lui alors je vous le livre en pâture.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite, malgré tout, une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Et j'ai attendu  
(Geek x Mathieu)**

Ma tête bourdonnait un peu plus à chaque regard en coin que m'adressaient les autres. Leurs sourires, leurs moqueries. J'ai baissé les yeux sur ma feuille de cours empli de petits dessins et j'y ai rajouté un visage aux yeux écarquillés alors qu'une plaie béante ouvrait son poitrail en deux.

Lorsque la sonnerie a retentie, je suis sorti de cours sans me presser, laissant les autres passer devant moi et me bousculer sans me prêter attention, trop enlisés dans leurs précipitations à aller fumer leurs clopes dont ils semblaient avoir tant besoin.

Moi… Moi je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Rester au lycée m'était trop difficile, j'avançais au ralenti dans une douleur que m'imposait mon existence au milieu des autres. Je n'y trouvais pas ma place, comme si un mur invisible s'efforçait de me les rendre inaccessibles alors qu'eux pouvaient me voir et décharger leur trop plein d'émotions sur moi, comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire chose destinée à souffrir à leurs places.  
Alors même si je n'en étais pas fier, je voulais me faire passer pour malade afin de rentrer chez moi. Les mauvais jours reprenant leur droit, ce n'étaient pas les épidémies qui manquaient et je pouvais facilement faire croire à un mal de ventre non soulagé malgré un médicament soi-disant pris il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

Vraiment, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Me couper du monde. Des autres. De leur méchanceté et leur incompréhension.

Tremblant un peu de froid et de stress, il s'agissait que l'infirmière ne remarque rien de mon numéro, je me suis mis en route en me courbant un peu en deux, rabattant mes bras sur mon ventre et crispant mes poings avant de rentrer mes épaules puis tordre mon visage d'une douleur composée et quasi-imaginaire. Mon teint de peau étant naturellement pâle, je n'allais avoir aucune difficulté à faire croire que mon mal était réel.

Un peu plus rassuré, j'ai pris le chemin de l'infirmerie, mon passe pour sortir « légalement » du lycée sans que ça ne me pose de soucis du point de vue administratif et auprès de Mathieu notamment.

Savoir que j'allais bientôt sortir de là et que j'allais pouvoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre et sans doute passer le reste de ma journée sur mon pc pour échapper au monde me réconforta un peu et j'avançai avec espoir vers l'infirmerie.

Cependant, un simple petit papier avec quelques mots écrits à la hâte dessus me renvoyèrent instantanément à mon désespoir. _« Absente ce jour. »_ Comme à chaque fois qu'on a besoin d'elle.

Lentement, je me traînai alors jusqu'à mon dernier espoir, la vie scolaire, petite cellule vitale à la composition de l'administration du lycée, un lieu étrange où se mêle toutes sortes de problèmes, dont les malades qui voulaient rentrer chez eux lorsque l'infirmière était absente.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! , m'accueillit au bout de quelques minutes une surveillante au milieu du brouhaha ambiant et des téléphones qui sonnaient longuement dans le vide, quasiment peu perçus derrière les bruyantes discussions qui fusaient.

Un garçon passa en coup de vent, me bousculant au passage, suivi par une adulte qui tenait quelques dossiers colorés contre sa poitrine et qui le menaçait : « J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi, reviens là ! ». Je remis mon sac en place sur mon épaule quand elle me poussa dans sa précipitation et, contrariée, me vociféra : « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes planté là vous ? ». Ma gorge se serra mais la femme partie aussitôt.  
Celle qui fut mon mince espoir quelques instants plus tôt se désintéressa de moi pour partir derrière le trublion qui venait de s'échapper et je me retrouvai de nouveau seul au milieu de tous ces gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se soucier de moi.

Je suis ressorti de là, angoissé. Je savais bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir toute une journée. Chaque pas m'était trop difficile pour que je tente de continuer. Avancer encore un peu plus, c'était la promesse de m'enfoncer dans mes idées noires, d'une crise de larmes, la même que mon petit sourire timide remplace, celui qui expédie mon chagrin au creux de ma poitrine en une masse trop pesante pour être supportable, qui creuse mon ventre et coupe ma faim.

Je me suis assis dans les escaliers peu fréquentés sur le côté du bâtiment de l'administration et j'ai empoigné mon téléphone pour appeler Mathieu. Je voulais, j'avais besoin d'entendre une voix familière et surtout, qu'il vienne me chercher pour me ramener chez nous. Que mon mal-être s'apaise enfin dans la solitude choisie et non subie. Au moins que j'ai l'impression d'une accalmie.

Avec angoisse, j'ai écouté les longues sonneries, stridentes et répétitives en attendant que Mathieu décroche. J'avais peur qu'il ne me réponde pas, qu'il me laisse tomber. Mais finalement, il a décroché.

Et ce fut pire.

-Hey Geek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai pris une voix faible à vrai dire très peu simulée pour lui répondre :

-J'me sens pas bien Mathieu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'sais pas, j'ai mal au ventre…

Il y eut un silence où je l'entendis bailler un peu. Il avait dû encore passer une nuit blanche à bosser.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je vienne te chercher et que je signe une décharge pour que tu puisses sortir ?

-Je… Je sais pas.

Un blanc.

-Ca va vraiment pas ? , reprit-il.

Ma voix s'est fêlée dans un sanglot lorsque j'ai dit à mi-voix :

-Non… Non ça va pas vraiment…

-Ecoute Geek… T'es sûr que c'est vraiment de la douleur physique ? C'est pas de la douleur psychologique plutôt ?

Face à mon silence, il reprit :

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais il faut que tu tiennes, tu comprends ? C'est ta dernière année au lycée. Tu verras, après le bac ça ira mieux, tu seras avec des gens qui auront les mêmes centres d'intérêt que toi, qui te comprendront. Les cours seront plus intéressants, iront plus vite. Ca ira mieux. Tiens bon et passe ton bac, d'accord ?

J'ai fermé les yeux de découragement tant ce discours m'était bien trop connu et ma gorge s'est serrée, m'empêchant toute réponse à part un petit « mmh d'accord » étranglé.

-Il faut juste que tu sois un peu patient, tu comprends ?

Eloignant le téléphone de moi pour que Mathieu ne m'entende pas, j'ai brusquement laissé échapper un nouveau sanglot avec une grimace de douleur.  
Quand j'ai pu me contrôler un peu, j'ai repris le téléphone :

-Laisse tomber Mathieu… Je… Je vais me débrouiller. Merci quand même.

-T'es su…

J'ai raccroché avant la fin de son questionnement inquiet et je me suis retrouvé encore plus seul qu'avant mon appel.

Je ne suis pas retourné en cours après ça. Je ne suis pas parti du lycée non plus.

Après avoir séché mes joues, j'ai empoigné mon sac, me suis barricadé derrière un air décidé pour traverser la cour sans me faire arrêter –et surtout pour ne pas remarquer les regards moqueurs posés sur moi. Je suis allé me réfugier dans des toilettes peu fréquentées dans le bâtiment essentiellement réservé au français, à la littérature et au dernier étage, aux mathématiques.

Je suis rentré dans la deuxième cabine, celle que je savais percée tout en haut par une fenêtre qui m'éviterait de me retrouver sans lumière à cause de la minuterie qu'il faut activer de l'extérieur par le mouvement.  
Avec la fenêtre qui me dispensait la lumière naturelle, je pouvais alors rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais. Ce qui risquait d'être assez long.

J'ai silencieusement fermé la porte à mon passage et j'ai actionné le verrou.

J'avais envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Je les sentais ces larmes mais elles ne montaient pas. Elles restaient bloquées, me rongeant de l'intérieur.

J'ai posé mon sac par terre, me suis rageusement débarrassé de mon blouson, de ma veste et je me suis assis au sol à la propreté approximative, m'adossant contre le mur carrelé d'une effroyable couleur jaunâtre.

Ma colère contenue n'arrivait pas à exploser. Elle se contentait de bouillonner en moi de manière indistincte, me torturant sans que je puisse me soustraire à elle. C'était quelque chose qui me bouleversait les tripes de façon insupportable dans une rage intenable.

J'ai craqué. C'est humain me diriez vous. Oui, sans doute. J'aurais préféré qu'on m'en empêche cette fois.

J'ai attrapé un mouchoir dans mon sac avant d'empoigner précipitamment une petite boîte en fer blanc que j'ai ouverte en tremblant. En soulevant un morceau de papier, je récupérai enfin une petite lame retirée d'un rasoir que j'avais patiemment cassé en m'entaillant les pouces, il y a quelques mois.

Mes doigts tremblaient sur le petit bout de métal léger déjà tâché par endroit par du sang séché.  
J'ai brusquement relevé ma manche gauche et dans ma précipitation, la lame a râpé ma peau dans un frôlement. C'est à peine si j'ai senti quelque chose mais j'ai regardé avec une sorte de soulagement des petites perles pourpres grossirent sur ma peau ouverte. C'était la preuve qu'en dépit de cet état second, quasi léthargique qui m'enlisait, j'étais encore vivant.

J'ai resserré la prise de mon pouce et mon index sur le petit objet pas plus épais qu'une feuille de cigarette et au moment où le tranchant de la lame a touché mes plaies, certaines encore à vif, pour les rouvrir un peu plus, je me suis enfin effondré en sanglots libérateurs.

Un véritable soulagement alors que j'exprimais enfin ma colère non pas par des cris mais sur mon poignet en de longs traits ensanglantés dans la longueur de mon avant-bras.

Des cris silencieux et rouges de sang.

Mais la douleur avait déjà trop frappée ma chair, c'est à peine si je sentais celle qui devait me traverser alors que ma peau se fendait en d'abondants flots rouges.

J'épongeais au fur et à mesure mon sang qui remontait jusqu'à la fleur de ma peau et s'écoulait, sans vraiment me rendre compte d'où j'étais, ce que j'étais en train de faire.

J'ai laissé ma tête aller contre le mur et, alors que mon poignet se glaçait petit à petit en dépit du feu de la peau à vif, j'ai repensé à ma conversation avec Mathieu.

 _« C'est pas de la douleur psychologique plutôt ? »_

J'ai fixé mes yeux dégoulinant de larmes sur le mur en face de moi tandis que je sentais mon sang couler délicatement le long de mon bras tendu pour tenter de tomber au sol. J'ai de nouveau recueilli mon sang sur le mouchoir devenu poisseux.

Je me suis arrêté un instant pour écouter les raclements de chaises qui secouaient le bâtiment, les discutions qui filaient dans les escaliers à proximité de là où j'étais, signes que la fin de l'heure de cours allait sonner.

Je me suis senti détaché de tout ça. Je me sentais à ma place. Pas bien mais à ma place. Loin des autres et des coups qu'ils me portaient. Je voulais rester ici.  
Sortir et me mêler aux autres, leurs regards et leurs émotions qui débordaient sur moi sans que j'y puisse quelque chose, je n'allais pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps. J'étais devenu trop fragile, trop chétif avec le temps. Tout ce que j'avais enduré jusque là, les moqueries, les bravades, je ne pouvais plus y faire face.

Alors je suis resté assis et j'ai continué de me déchiqueter le poignet dans une folle ferveur, une quête précipitée à une sensation d'apaisement, aussi légère et réduite devait-elle être.

Mais j'étais trop cloisonné dans ma souffrance, mon âme meurtrie trop loin de mon corps pour ressentir une quelconque douleur. Seule la vision de tout ce rouge sur la pâleur de ma peau arrivait à me tirer un peu de mon désespoir.

Et le sang coulait tellement…

Le lycée résonnait du brouhaha formidable d'une vie en mouvement, capharnaüm ravissant qui me parvenait étouffé et lointain depuis ma cachette, comme une énergie que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre, inaccessible, à jamais. Mais de l'espace clos de mon chagrin, j'en savourais les échos, fumée insaisissable qui filait à travers les mailles d'un bonheur incertain et irréel. Et je les détestais.

Je me suis pris à sourire un instant, un peu fou, et mes larmes sont allées saler mes lèvres étirées.

J'ai jeté le mouchoir lourd de sang aggloméré dans la petite poubelle dans le coin opposé au mien et, pleurant toujours, je me suis déplacé pour placer mon bras au-dessus de la cuvette propre.

Un froid glacial remontait jusqu'à mon épaule. Ma respiration me semblait infinie dans ce petit espace et mon sang tombait goutte à goutte dans l'eau, dans un petit bruit régulier, moins d'une seconde après que je sente la perle pourpre se détacher de mon bras en une caresse agréable qui contrastait avec ma peau tirée un peu plus haut.

J'ai soupiré. Je n'avais plus le cœur lourd.  
Je me sentais simplement vide. Désespérément seul. Abandonné.

Au fond de la cuvette, l'eau prenait une teinte rouge de plus en plus prononcé.

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers la lumière transperçant la fenêtre et j'ai de nouveau exhalé un soupir lourd.

Enfermé entre ces quatre murs, j'observais cette lumière, j'écoutais les conversations qui s'éteignaient alors que les autres rentraient en cours. Le silence ambiant s'ajouta à celui de mon havre de mal-être et tout ça s'abattit à mes oreilles dans un fracas imperceptible qui les firent doucement tinter.

J'ai inspiré profondément pour trouver le courage, malgré le froid qui m'engourdissait, de porter une dernière fois la lame à mon bras. J'ai parfaitement suivi le chemin que me traçait ma veine palpitante.

J'ai tourné mon regard vers la petite fenêtre tout en haut de la pièce, vers ce monde extérieur insaisissable que j'aurais tellement aimé réussir à intégrer.

Et j'ai attendu.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tout. N'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Le prochain chapitre de Cette part de moi qui réside en lui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, du moins j'aimerais que ce soit le cas.  
Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt! :)**_


	4. J'accueille

_**Hey les gens. Pas de pairing ici et pas de personnage en particulier. Parce que ça peut correspondre à tout le monde.  
**_ _ **J'aurais pas mal de nouvelles à vous donner prochainement sur mes fics.  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de de court texte.  
**_ _ **Câlins**_

* * *

C'est comme une sensation de flottement. Quelque chose qui me laisse entre deux états.

Je me sens bien. Je me sens mal.

J'ai envie de plein de choses à la fois. J'ai des milliers de nouvelles à écrire, des milliers de paroles à chanter. J'ai des envies de prendre la route et partir marcher, respirer l'air, et pourrir celui qui est dans mes poumons en enchaînant les clopes.

J'ai envie d'hurler et courir. Envie d'exploser et de fuir.

Je me sens tiraillé entre une envie débordante de vivre et celle de me laisser crever.

J'ai une rage à exprimer, un sourire à esquisser.

Envie de pleurer, de me réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un et me ruiner la santé en buvant tout ce que je peux.

Envie de perdre conscience pour calmer ce flot de je ne sais trop quoi qui m'est si inconfortable. Ce mélange qui me donne envie d'accomplir des milliers de choses. De vivre, vivre jusqu'au bout, vivre jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à que ce que mon corps ne puisse plus me suivre.

Accepter le fait, pour une fois, que mon corps ne rattrapera jamais l'avance de mon esprit qui part au devant de ce que je vis. Que mon corps n'a pas le temps d'exprimer au fur et à mesure ce que mon esprit lui transmet, que tout s'accumule et me fait souffrir.

Un poids sur la poitrine, un ventre qui se serre et une respiration tantôt prise d'une bouffée d'euphorie, tantôt d'un soupir lourd.

Envie de me trouver une place dans ce monde, de le quitter.

Tout se déchaîne, tempête sous mon crâne et je pleure lorsque j'ai envie de rire.

Trop de confusion, j'essaie de prendre les émotions comme elles viennent mais tout va trop vite. Je vais trop vite pour moi-même.  
Trop de confusion, tout m'envahit et j'ai envie de crier pour que tout me quitte.

Non ça va pas. Je suis d'humeur à rien. Je veux m'enfouir sous ma couette et arrêter de penser à ce qui m'entoure. Je veux pas qu'on me parle de l'avenir, qu'on me dise ce que je devrais faire. Je veux que les gens arrêtent de penser savoir ce qui est bon pour moi. Je ne le sais pas moi-même, comment le pourraient-ils ?

Oui j'ai envie de vivre à cent à l'heure, de m'étourdir de musique, de danse, de mots, de rencontres éphémères, de tout quitter pour continuellement recommencer ailleurs. Partir loin de ceux qui comptent pour moi pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. M'attacher à personne et toujours être sur les routes.

Non j'ai pas envie de continuer les études. Non j'ai pas envie de sortir. Non j'ai pas envie de faire des expositions, des photos, des dessins, des chansons, des histoires.  
Non j'ai pas envie de vivre.

Si seulement vous pouviez me laisser tranquille, j'ai déjà trop à faire avec moi. Je n'arrive à rien. Je ruine tout ce que je touche. Je n'entreprends plus rien parce que je rate tout. Je fous en l'air toutes mes relations et toutes mes amitiés.  
Ouais j'ai envie de relations exclusives. Ouais j'ai peur qu'on m'abandonne.

Oui je suis fragile. Tout le monde se moque de moi quand je pleure. Tout le monde se moque de moi quand je ris. Et malgré tout, tout le monde me dit que je suis sans cœur et sans émotions.

Ca vaut pas le coup de vivre avec les autres s'ils ne sont là que pour me détruire. Je me suffis à moi-même pour ça de toute façon.

Tout en moi s'exprime comme une mer gigantesque d'émotions. Une vague de larmes s'écrase sur ma joie puis repart doucement. La houle confuse de tout ce que je ressens me prend mes forces.

Je pars dans toutes les directions et tout converge en moi. Tout s'accumule, et un jour, il va bien falloir que j'explose.

J'essaie d'évacuer. J'accueille mes larmes. J'accueille mes rires. Même s'ils me viennent sans aucune logique apparente.  
J'essaie de faire sortir tout ça pour que ça ne m'enfonce pas plus que ça ne le fait déjà. Pour que ça ne me paralyse pas dans un état léthargique, quasi-second.

J'accueille tout et je n'ose plus bouger, terrassé.

Je me sens bien. Vivant. Trompé par ce cumul de sentiments et ressentis, tous trop violents pour être contenus. Je me sens mal. Pour la même raison.


	5. Mal de vie

Est-ce qu'on peut appeler « vie » un magma sombre d'idées noires, d'émotions contradictoires et de passions violentes ? Est-ce qu'on vit vraiment quand on se fait submerger à ce point ? Quand on se laisse prendre par ce flot trop puissant pour être contenu par une pauvre âme secouée par la douleur, par la douleur qui l'étreint trop souvent ?

Et c'est quoi tous ces gens qui ne veulent pas comprendre cette souffrance ? Ceux qui détournent le regard parce que ça réveille leurs propres blessures ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à dire que ça va passer ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à répéter ça, année après année, alors qu'ils voient qu'il y a aucune évolution, que je suis toujours autant malmené par mon mal de vivre ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont cet automatisme stupide qui enfonce au lieu de réconforter ? Ils doivent se dire que je trouve de l'écoute et du réconfort ailleurs, alors ils peuvent se permettre de me balancer ce genre de banalités.

Alors que c'est faux, je suis seul face à tout ce qui m'oppresse.  
J'arrive même pas à faire face. Moi aussi je me détourne de tout ce que je ressens, de tout ce qui me fait mal. Parce que j'ai pas envie de voir tout ça. J'ai pas envie d'admettre que je m'en sors pas, que j'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air sans réussir à remonter à la surface malgré les bouts de corde que parfois on me lance au milieu de ma mer d'amertume.

Mais bon sang, comme je les hais tous avec leur fausse compassion sur fond de culpabilité à la vue de leur propre lâcheté.  
Ils me nourrissent de sourire, de lieux communs, m'abreuvent de présences qui finissent par me faire sentir plus seul et abandonné que jamais.

Je sais qu'ils vont sans doute mal eux aussi. Je les hais de pas vouloir le considérer, se poser face à leur douleur, l'embrasser pour y réfléchir.

Putain finalement je suis peut-être plus en avance que les autres que ce que je croyais : moi je suis au courant de cette violence que j'aie en moi.  
Oui je m'en écarte comme les autres mais c'est parce que j'ai pris la pleine conscience de l'écrasante envie de crever qui m'enserre, m'habite et compose mes cellules.

J'ai tellement envie de tout planter tant j'arrive pas à me tenir droit. J'essaie de tout enfouir sous une vie faussement mouvementée. Tous ces sourires, toutes ces sorties, ces soirées, c'est juste un moyen d'oublier à quel point je suis à un infini de toute cette vie dont je ne veux pas.

La nuit est terrible parce que c'est là que l'activité cesse et que tout ce que j'essaie de couvrir patiemment par des rires faux remonte en un effroyable jet de lave qui vient me brûler la gueule, me consumer avant de m'enserrer en refroidissant en une coquille qui m'éloigne des autres.

J'aurais mieux fait de faire comme tous les autres. Détourner le regard, ne pas me poser de questions sur mon malaise persistant de vivre.  
Maintenant que j'ai levé le voile et que la vérité pèse sur moi, je peux plus retourner en arrière et faire comme si je ne savais absolument rien de ce vide profond, ce manque d'envie et d'énergie.

J'ai plus la rage de vivre. Je l'ai juste contre moi pour simuler ma propre existence, et contre tous ceux qui osent y croire aveuglément, surtout parce que ça les arrange.

Le rapport est ambigu. Les gens savent, au moins en partie, qui je suis, ce qui m'anime ou disons me pourri mais ils rentrent tous dans mon jeu, un par un.  
Aidons-nous les uns les autres à simuler notre joie ! Venez rejoindre le grand cercle de l'hypocrisie ! Entrez dans la grande ronde des futurs suicidés qui s'ignorent !  
Ils ignorent leur condition, ils ignorent les autres et eux même.

Bientôt 8 milliard sur Terre et à quoi est-ce qu'on arrive ? Des gens qui se mentent les uns les autres et qui dealent avec leur âme pour ne pas s'aider se faire taire et ne jamais prêter assistance à tous ces gens qui sont comme eux !

J'ai envie de leur dire qu'ils doivent regarder ce qu'il y a en eux avant de venir faussement pleurnicher sur mon sort !  
Pleurez sur vous, occupez-vous de vous avant de croire que vous faites dans le social en venant me parler, me servir de psychologue de comptoir ! Vous vous parez dans le prétexte de m'apaiser pour en fait déverser votre malheur sur moi !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepte ça ?

J'écoute, j'écoute, j'écoute les gens parler de mon désespoir sans jamais rien en savoir, j'écoute et ne parle jamais. Tout ce que j'arrive à extérioriser c'est mon mensonge, ma petite contribution à la tromperie universelle.  
Je me hais d'y participer, de pas arriver à m'occuper de moi, à être déjà blasé, sans passion, de vouloir déjà flirté avec la Grande Faucheuse. Qu'elle vienne me chercher maintenant cette connasse, qu'elle vienne m'achever, elle a déjà bien trop tardée !  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est pas déjà venu arrêter ma vie de pleurnichard à la con ?! Ca ferait une personne égoïste en moins et p'têtre que ma réincarnation, si c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, elle sera plus ouverte aux autres, à ceux qui souffrent pour des raisons autres qu'un sentiment d'ennui profond, de médiocrité, d'illégitimité, sentiments personnels qui ne dépendent que de nous et qu'on alimente !  
Notre société nous offre tout sauf le bonheur, ça y a que nous qui pouvons nous l'offrir.

Mais c'est tellement bon de se complaire dans sa souffrance en accusant les autres de faire pareil. C'est bon d'étaler ses sentiments de merde, sa douleur pourrie en reprochant aux autres de se livrer à la même chose.  
Ouais c'est bon mais la colère qui me fait trembler m'empêche de m'en rendre compte et mes pensées finissent toujours trop bordéliques quand je tente de les cracher.

Qu'est-ce qui fait que je suis aussi lucide et pourtant aussi incapable de mettre à profit tout ce que je perçois ?  
J'aime autant que ça me vautrer dans un pathos dégueulasse, jouir dans la constatation de la précarité de mon envie de continuer à respirer misérablement ?

Je suis aussi ridicule que ça ? Nous sommes tous aussi ridicules que ça ?

J'espère qu'il y a des gens là-haut pour profiter du spectacle pitoyable, on doit faire un putain de feuilleton pathétique comme seule la télé sait en produire.

On contient tous ce que moi j'ose exprimer, ce que je me plais à étaler.

Si on décide tous de se laisser vivre, de se laisser doucement mourir au fil de nos inactions, c'est pas un mur que je vois se profiler au loin ?  
On va se le prendre à pleine vitesse et il va être fatal celui-là.  
Etalement brusque de rancœur pendant que tout le monde se croit seul dans sa douleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être misérables… Nos ancêtres se sont battus pour évoluer, progresser, avancer. Et nous aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
On prend un malin plaisir à stagner, avec l'idée stupide que notre souffrance vaut la peine d'en faire tout un monde alors que le fil de notre vie sur lequel on joue est capable de se briser d'un coup sec sans aucune considération pour notre chute.

Une fois crevé, est-ce que le ridicule vide causé par mon absence sera remarqué ? Est-ce que ça aura valu la peine que je me vautre avec plaisir dans ma douleur, que je m'y roule, que je l'étale aux yeux de tout ceux qui veulent bien me donner un peu de considération ?

Est-ce que ça aura été utile que j'en fasse toute ma vie au lieu de me secouer, me débattre et me battre face à moi-même ?  
Est-ce que ça changera la face du monde qu'on fasse ça ?  
On banalise un ridicule égocentrique et prétentieux.

Mais depuis quand est-ce que c'est normal de faire ça ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on a plus ou moins volontairement décidé de créer une société de souffrance souvent surévaluée ? Et même si elle ne l'est pas tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas chercher à s'en débarrasser ?

On peut pas se faire plaindre par des gens qui misent aussi sur leur faiblesse pour obtenir de l'attention.

Tous dans le même bateau, tous aussi cons.

Il est censé venir quand le moment où on va enfin se tourner vers les autres pour les prendre en considération, enfin remarquer leur présence, parler, échanger et reprendre ensemble l'évolution qu'on a tous abandonné par fainéantise et ego démesuré ?

Notre vie ne vaut pas grand-chose quand on est seul. Elle ne vaut rien face à l'infini. Elle commence à prendre un sens quand toutes ces existences futiles s'unissent pour s'élever, se soutenir pour avancer toujours plus loin, monter toujours plus haut.

Je me réveille peu à peu je crois. A moins que ce soit une énième prétention que je m'offre, une fausse valeur, une fausse différence que je me donne pour me croire spécial.

Mais si ce que je vois c'est la réalité, alors j'aurais préféré tomber sur un monde désertique et post-apocalyptique plutôt que ce mélange nauséabond de vies en chute libre.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on creuse la fosse de l'humanité ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un qui était éveillé à l'époque où tout a commencé existe encore et pourrait me dire depuis quand c'est comme ça ?

Je fais parti de ces amnésiques volontaires. Rafraichissez-moi la mémoire, je veux me souvenir de tout, absolument tout, quitte à ce que ça me donne une nouvelle raison de souffrir en voyant le désastre et le naufrage du grand navire que nous composons.

Venez à moi, pardonnez ma stupidité, aidez-moi à vaincre cette nausée qui me prend réellement les tripes chaque fois que je me rends compte que je suis encore sur Terre.  
Aidez-moi à me débarrasser de tout ça et vous verrez que je pourrais enfin être une aide et secourir tous mes semblables différents.  
Relevez moi, peut-être que le reste suivra. Commencez par un petit bout volontaire avant que le chantier ne s'agrandisse.

Oui, c'est peut-être encore une volonté égoïste d'être le premier à avoir un semblant d'envie de me hisser hors de l'épave.  
C'est peut-être un ras-le-bol aussi et une vraie volonté d'enfin faire quelque chose depuis le temps que je me promets d'entreprendre un truc bien.

Venez à moi, je suis trop faible pour continuer à être seul quand je fais face à cette pauvre partie émergée de l'iceberg qui me terrifie déjà bien trop par rapport à ce qui m'attend sous la ligne de flottaison.

Je saurai être quelqu'un qui pourra calmer et rassurer tous ces naufragés. Par qui pourront-ils être le mieux compris à part un rescapé ? Je serai passé par l'endroit où ils sont embourbés, je connaitrai par cœur tous les rouages qui nous empêchent de nous rendre compte qu'on veut vraiment échapper à tout ce qu'on s'impose, tout ce qu'on laisse nous paralyser.

J'arriverai à calmer ma douleur et ma haine pour accueillir en mon sein celles que les autres déverseront sur moi, me cracheront dessus avec le plaisir acide que procure l'espérance de voir un autre se faire contaminer par le désespoir qui nous flétri.

Je saurai être assez fort pour que ça ne s'ancre pas en moi : le virus je l'ai déjà chopé, en me sortant de là je serai vacciné.

Une rechute ? Peut-être, de temps à autre mais je sais qu'il y aura des gens pour me relever, et peut-être bien plus que ce que je pensais.

On se croit toujours trop seul quand on est transi de mal-être, l'écran qui se forme autour de soi empêche de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des ombres comme nous.

C'est difficile de quitter la solution de facilité mais je crois que j'ai envie de me battre. Quand on s'écrase soi-même, qu'on arrive à se dominer, la plus vicieuse des armées ne peut rien contre notre confiance en cette force qu'on se découvre ou qu'on avait oubliée.

J'y arriverai. J'y arriverai mais pas sans vous alors faites un dernier petit effort, cessez de me dire que ce que je vis n'est rien, n'est que passager parce que vous n'en savez rien, parce que même si c'est une réalité, ça n'enlève rien à l'horreur de ce que je ressens.

Je veux être une pierre en moins du mur contre lequel on se précipite.

Et ça vous pouvez pas me l'enlever parce que c'est une vérité trop forte pour être d'un seul coup anéantie.

Vous pouvez rien face à moi, quand mon désespoir se transforme en rage de vivre et d'avancer, avec la violence de l'émotion, c'est peut-être bien la Terre que je pourrais soulever.

J'ai pas encore testé mes limites, laissez moi tout explorer, j'en reviendrai plus fort, plus grand et on pourra continuer à progresser, à enlever une à une toutes ces briques qui nous barrent la route du futur, ce futur qu'il ne tient qu'à nous de saisir, de construire et de savourer.

Il faut que vous m'aidiez : je suis pas capable de remonter sans avoir d'appuis. Il faut pas que vous me lâchiez : je risque de retomber dans ce que je veux quitter et une fois en bas, je serai le premier à prêcher la nécessité d'y rester.

Je peux être une aide si on me tend la main. Je peux être une arme si on me laisse m'enfoncer.  
Je suis pas le seul concerné dans tout ça, vous aussi vous avez à faire un choix.

Ca ne durera pas longtemps, une fois sur pied il me faudra rien pour rapprendre à marcher, avancer. Ca se fera tout seul et vous me verrez avec fierté mettre un pied devant l'autre après des années passées à me noyer. Vous me verrez m'éloigner pour aller chercher les autres, les soulager et me guérir à leur contact.

Mais pour l'instant, je suis encore trop fragile, trop instable pour m'engager résolument dans la voie tracée par mes choix, il faut que quelqu'un me montre le chemin, porte ma volonté et peut-être qu'à ce moment là, lorsque j'avancerai, ce sera plus une question de survie mais une question d'envie.

Et peut-être que là je m'en sortirai.

* * *

 _ **Yo les gens, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, que vous profitez de la vie et que vous faites ce que vous aimez. J'espère aussi que ce petit OS vous aura plu.**_  
 _ **Je sais que je publie de moins en moins -je sais aussi que c'est pas remarqué- mais je manque pas mal d'envie maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps. Enfin peu importe.**_  
 _ **Bonnes lectures, bonnes écritures et à bientôt. :)**_


End file.
